Falling
by book-lover-chels
Summary: Songfic. He captured my lips with his and kissed me deeply, causing my limbs to go limp. This must be heaven. He pulled away too quickly, “Does that make up for my rude remark?” Edward shot his crooked grin at me.


**_A/N: Another Twilight one-shot that I thought about when I was listening to my iPod. It's a songfic and my first songfic at that! :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Twilight or the song in the story._**

* * *

"Edward?" I questioned.

"Hm?" His eyes were closed as he took deep breathes that made his chest rise smoothly and slowly. Even though vampires didn't need to breathe it was a habit that continued from their human lives.

My head was lying on Edward's chest, listening to his slow breathing. My head moved as his chest rose and fell in rhythm with my heartbeat.

"What are you thinking?" Edward seemed startled by my question. He opened his eyes and his beautiful, golden topaz eyes stared into my brown. He was the one who normally asked about what was on my mind, not the other way around.

"I was just thinking about my beautiful wife and how lovely she looked on our wedding day," Edward stated matter of factly. I smiled at Edward's answer. We were married just three days ago, so the newlywed stage still had awhile to wear off yet.

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too, beautiful Bella."

I moved myself up his chest to reach his cool lips. As our lips touched a fire ignited within me. Every time I kissed Edward it seemed that I couldn't get enough, and I lost all touch with reality.

I licked his bottom lip (very unlike me), wishing that I could slip my tongue into his perfect mouth, but that was prohibited until my change.

_What's coming over me, I've no control.  
I hear a voice saying get a hold of yourself,  
You seem like someone else I don't know._

My head was spinning by now. Edward growled into my mouth. His hands ran down the sides of my body and he rested them at the small of my back and on my head, pulling me closer to him. He was dazzling me again. I couldn't breathe.

_Where have my senses gone; I lost my way.  
With every touch you intoxicate.  
Pull me in, stop making my head spin.  
I'm losing it._

We were lying side by side, but that didn't seem to be enough for Edward. He pulled me from my side and placed my whole body on top of his. He wrapped his hands in my hair. He pulled back for a moment and stared into my eyes. The love was evident as he held my gaze for a few moments. He nuzzled my neck and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Isabella Cullen. Forever." I sighed in contentment.

_Upside down, my feet can't find the ground.  
My mixed up mind's a blur.  
I trip on every word._

Edward began to place fast kisses on my neck. His tongue found a spot below my ear to lick. I giggled in response, and I could feel Edward's lips curl up in delight as he found a sensitive spot. "I thought you would like that," Edward huskily whispered. I rolled my eyes into the back of my head as my eyelids closed from pleasure. It felt like I was falling, but it didn't matter. I never wanted it to end.

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast.  
Like I always do.  
Tell me it won't pass.  
I've everything to lose.  
Stop me before I go too far.  
Go on, go on.  
__Keep me falling._

His hands travelled my body once again. I was shivering from the contact by this point, but I needed more. I tugged on his shirt. Edward understood my meaning and he threw it over his head quickly. I ran my hands across his chest and then peppered his smooth abdomen with light kisses. He groaned at the warm, sensual touch. All I could think about was Edward and the way he made me feel. I threaded my legs through his, tangling us in a deep embrace. It all felt unreal.

_You are everywhere inside my head.  
And I'm all tangled up in your web.  
So surreal, but I like how it feels.  
In this reverie._

I brought my lips back to his, never getting enough of his sweet taste. This kiss was deep and full of longing. I knew where this was heading. Edward pulled back again to look at me. His hand rubbed my cheek. He brought his fingers to my lips and eyelids as they closed, memorizing my face by touch. I moaned at the contact.

"Open your eyes, Bella." My eyes shot open at his voice. I was immediately met with his darkened eyes. They were pitch black now, a stark contrast from the gold hues just a few minutes before. I had seen this look every day since our wedding night. It was one of desire. I could feel my stomach clench at the thought. I couldn't think or breathe. But I could feel. Oh, I could feel. I was lost.

_Just a look and I'm not thinking straight.  
I'm addicted I don't wanna wait.  
I'm letting go of everything that I know.  
I'm losing it._

Edward sat me up straight. I gave him a confused look. He sat behind me and put his legs on both sides of my body so I was sitting in between his legs. He slowly pulled my shirt over my head. As his did so, he planted kisses up my back. Shivers crawled up my spine as his cool kisses burned my skin. His hands rubbed my arms. He rested them at my hips as he assaulted my neck from behind. I whimpered at his touch. Edward chuckled softly at my reaction.

_Up and down my spine goes shockwaves now.  
Tumbling heels over head.  
Lost in this maze again._

Again, I was lost as he flipped me over quickly. He hovered over my body, only allowing a small amount of his weight to rest on me. He wasn't nearly close enough for my liking. I snaked my arms around to his back and pushed down, hoping he would get the message. He moved his body closer and rested a bit more weight on my body. I loved the feel of his cool skin against mine. My head was spinning from the intensity of our kissing.

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast.  
Like I always do.  
Tell me it won't pass.  
I've everything to lose.  
Stop me before I go too far.  
Go on, go on keep me falling._

I thought I was going to pass out from the heat, allow it wasn't generated from Edward's body, mine was overheating. Even Edward's icy touch couldn't keep me from feeling faint from the heat that was created between us. I rolled us over, hoping to land on top of him, but instead I rolled us off the bed.

_Falling (for you).  
Falling (catch me I'm).  
Falling, falling for you._

Edward twisted us in mid-air so he landed on his back to save me from being crushed by his body weight. I buried my head into his chest. This was so embarrassing. I just killed the moment. No, I brutally murdered the moment.

Edward was laughing, causing me to bounce slightly on his chest. I stared into his eyes. What was so funny about this situation? I, personally, didn't find it at all amusing. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, you are so accident prone that you make me accident prone. There is no way I would have ever done that except if you were distracting me," Edward chuckled at the look of shock on my face.

"Okay, I admit that I'm accident prone, but it doesn't rub off on other people, Edward."

He smirked, "Apparently it does. Don't worry, I'll always be there to catch you." He kissed my nose.

_I'm gonna let go.  
__C'mon catch me._

I rolled my eyes. "How generous of you," I sarcastically remarked.

He captured my lips with his and kissed me deeply, causing my limbs to go limp. This must be heaven. He pulled away too quickly, "Does that make up for my rude remark?" Edward shot his crooked grin at me. I fell all over again.

"It makes up for it a hundred times over."

"Just a hundred times over? How about I try for a million times over." He grabbed the back of my head to pull my lips to his. The kiss was perfect in every way. Defiantly a 'million times over' kiss.

_Cause I'm falling, falling fast.  
Like I always do.  
Tell me it won't pass.  
I've everything to lose.  
Stop me before I go too far.  
Go on, go on._

_Keep me falling._

* * *

**A/N: This song is 'Falling' by Emmy Rossum. You should check it out! Anyway, please let me know what you thought. This was my first songfic so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :) Chels**


End file.
